Olefin resins such as polyethylene and polypropylene can be favorably formed and are inexpensive materials finding a wide range of use as packing containers. In the field of containers, therefore, it has been desired to improve their commercial value upon improving their appearance.
As for the olefin resin containers, for example, a patent document 1 is proposing a container that has a highly transparent polyester resin layer featuring a very smooth surface provided, via an adhesive resin layer, on the surface of the container body made from an olefin resin. The container exhibits excellent luster and has a high commercial value without, however, paying attention to attaining gradating decoration that permits pattern to vary gradually and, therefore, still leaving room for improvements in regard to appearance of the container.
A patent document 2, on the other hand, is proposing an art of providing the outer surface of a container body with a decorative layer comprising a bright film and a colored film formed on the bright film and, further, forming a lustrous layer on the decorative layer. In this container, both the colored film and the bright film are gradated so that their thicknesses vary gradually in the direction of height. Namely, the thickness of the colored film gradually increases over the portion where the thickness of the bright film gradually decreases and the overall thickness of the container body portion is maintained unchanged.